Everything they needed, and wanted
by seaweed-crackerjacks
Summary: Tori thew a small Christmas party for her and her friends and it ended in a way she or Jade didn't expect it to. Tori and Jade got together last Christmas, and it was everything they needed, and wanted.


Just a little something for the holidays! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious, its characters and anything else that belongs to those who own them.

* * *

They've been together for exactly one year.

Last Christmas, when they finally, _finally_, got together, was the best yet.

It was easy, yet hard. It was simple, yet complex. It was everything they wanted, yet everything they didn't want.

It was nice, lovely, good, _right_.

It was bad and _wrong_.

It was. It is. It's them.

It was their final year in high school; they were seniors and it was their last Christmas together.

Tori had planned a small Christmas party for the six of them, Trina and Sinjin.

It was small and festive and loud and exactly what they needed. There was food, music, singing, laughter, tears (from laughing so hard – and ok, some heartfelt moments), presents, and the presence of one another.

It was everything they needed it to be, and then some.

Just as the year before – though this time around, they weren't forced into it – they did Secret Santa. Andre got Robbie; Robbie got Beck; Beck got Cat; Cat got Tori; Tori got Jade; Jade got Andre; Trina got Sinjin; Sinjin got Trina. Presents this year certainly surpassed those of last year.

Andre got Robbie and Rex matching sweaters with notes of a small song Andre wrote for them stitched on – Robbie squealed and laughed while Rex scoffed (everyone knew he secretly loved it). Robbie got Beck an audition for an indie movie that was getting a lot of hype – Beck jumped off the couch and hugged Robbie so tight that he almost fainted. Beck got Cat a pearpod stereo that had a built-in laser show that danced along to music – Cat fainted.

When Cat gained consciousness, she pulled out Tori's present from the refrigerator and laughed when Tori took a step back eying both the present and crazy girl holding it. Thrusting the present into Tori's hands, Cat smiled encouragingly hoping to get Tori to open it. Finally gaining courage Tori began opening it and smiled fondly at what she unwrapped. She held a specially made t-shirt that had a printed on picture of Andre, Beck, Cat, Tori, and Jade smiling and a memories scrapbook that Cat already began filling out.

Tori put aside her gift from Cat, thanked and hugged her, and gave Jade her gift. Knowing it was going to be hard to top Cat's gift to her last year, Tori went with something that she knew would get a smile out of Jade. Jade opened her present, a small smile slowly gracing her lips. It was a handmade 'coupon' book that varied from "This coupon keeps me away all day" to "This coupon keeps me away for half the day" to "This coupon keeps me away for a period of the day" to "This coupon allows me to hang around but not speak" to a few blank ones, allowing Jade free reign. Jade laughed and thanked Tori, making sure that Tori knew that she was going to regret giving her such a gift. Tori just smiled and shrugged, knowing that it was worth it because of the smile she received.

Jade handed Andre his present who was thrilled and extremely excited to have received a sick pair of headphones, some knick-knacks, a few recording gear. Andre quickly hugged Jade and thanked her a billion times.

Trina didn't get Sinjin anything and the gift Sinjin got Trina made her yell and kick him out of her house. No one else wanted to know what he got her except, maybe, Jade.

Once that was all done, they all sat around, talked and argued, laughed and sang, as the night went on. No one planned on staying over but time flew by and they were all too tired to drive home, so they all stayed, sleeping around the living room.

Robbie was the first to nod off, followed by Andre, Beck, and then Cat. Tori went around them making sure they all had covers and pillows, that the doors were locked and heater was off. She noticed that Jade was missing and called out quietly for her.

She heard the garage door open and close. She turned around to find Jade at the refrigerator drinking straight out of the milk jug.

"You know we have cups, right?" Tori whispered loudly as she got closer to Jade.

"I know." Jade replied, shrugging.

"Then why didn't you... ugh, nevermind." Tori walked up to Jade and handed her a pillow and blanket. "Here, the couch is open if you want it. If not, then there's plenty of floor."

Turning around, Tori began to walk off but didn't get very far when Jade's grip on her elbow stopped her. "Hey!" Tori tugged.

Jade ignored her protest and slapped a piece of paper into Tori's hand.

"What's this..." Tori began and trailed off, realizing what it was. It was one of her coupons. Turning it over in her hand, she realized it was a blank one. She slowly and nervously began reading it and her eyes widened.

"Jade?" She whispered, her eyes trailing over Jade's expressionless face.

Jade stepped closer, her grip on Tori's elbow tightening every so slightly. Tori swallowed loudly and took a hesitant step backward, away from Jade.

"Wait." Tori muttered breathlessly. "Is this real? Or is this some kind of joke?"

Jade looked at Tori, this time her eyes trailing over Tori's over-expressed face.

"Unless your gift was some kind of joke; No." Jade finally said after what felt like an eternity.

Nodding, Tori stepped closer to Jade, allowing the distance between them to disappear.

She was nervous and scared and afraid and excited. This felt wrong, but oh so right.

Finally releasing her hold on Tori, Jade trailed her hand down to Tori's hand and intertwined their fingers. With her other hand, she cupped Tori's cheek and then moved it back to her neck and into Tori's hair.

Tori gasped and brought her own hands up and cupped Jade's face, bringing her face a mere inch from her own.

"Are you sure?" Tori said, her lips ghosting over Jade's.

A low growl escaped Jade's throat and she pushed forward, her lips crashing against Tori's in a hard way. Tori groaned at the contact and pain that shot through her. She pushed back against Jade, their mouths smashed together, her hands lost in black, silky hair.

Jade tilted her head, melding their lips, allowing Tori to nip at her bottom lip. She moaned as Tori's tongue trailed over her lips and allowed her entry. They both moaned when their tongues met; their kiss growing hotter, wetter, passionate.

It was everything they needed; everything they realized they needed, and wanted.

Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's waist, bringing her closer, holding her tightly. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck, not allowing her any room to pull away. But she pulled away slightly, to breathe, her chest heaving and lungs burning.

Tori whimpered at the loss of warm, wet lips against her own and rested her forehead against Jade's.

"Wow," Tori whispered, a small smile on her swollen lips.

"Wow, indeed." Jade replied, placing a quick kiss to Tori's smile.

Tori lifted her head and stared into dark blue eyes. She smiled and leaned in, placing a lingering kiss against Jade's lips.

"If I had known you were actually going to use these, I would have made more blank ones." Tori said against Jade's mouth, leaving small kisses all around.

"I have one more blank one... I could just ask for more blank ones." Jade said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Tori laughed, "Of course."

Still in each others arms, they held each other for a while longer and kissed each other on and off.

Looking away from Jade to check the time, Tori smiled.

"It's 12:34 AM. Merry Christmas, Jade." Tori muttered between kisses.

"Merry Christmas, Tori." Jade returned with a soft kiss.

So yes, last Christmas was a great day for them. They had their first kiss – and many, many more kisses – in Tori's kitchen with their friends asleep ten feet away from them.

They talked and laughed with each other. They smiled and kissed. They held and kept each other warm. They didn't expect none of this too happen but they sure did hope.

It was wrong and right.

It was easy and simple.

It was hard and complex.

It was. It is.

It's been a year since they got together. It's their first Christmas as a couple.

They spent Christmas Eve together, like they did last year, with friends. They exchanged gifts and laughs and smiles. Everyone, but Tori and Jade, is asleep on the floor and they're in the kitchen – just like last year – in each others arms, kissing, enjoying, loving.

It's everything they needed, and wanted.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this. Just a little something I thought I'd write and share.

Wanted something light and fun and a little fluffly.

I'd really appreciate it if you read it and reviewed. I like reviews, they're nice and good.

I hope you have a Merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate, Happy Holidays!

Have a happy day. :-)


End file.
